100 Promts
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots and Promts for IshiYuzu
1. Prologue Information

This will be a Yuzu Kurosaki x Uryu Ishida Story. One-Shots and Prompts

1. Accident

2. Misunderstanding

3. Murder

4. Prince

5. Clown

6. Silly Hats

7. Music

8. Hollows

9. Danger

10. Fools

11. Babies

12. Quin...what?

13. Archery

14. Voices

15. Nightmares

16. Shocks

17. Hospital

18. Stranger

19. Ridiculous

20. Cake? Cookies? or Brownies


	2. Chapter 1 Accident

He hears whimpers, he heard the saying: Curiousity killed the cat. Hadn't the voice sound so familar he would have ignored it as he walks down the Hall he sees something that suprises him. Kurosaki Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister. The girl was in the Hospital bed, he had been here to see his Father who had always enjoyed ignoring him,

"Yuzu-chan?" the girl flinches before slowly turning to him. He frowns she looked in pain "what are you doing here?" he walks in the Room

"Car Accident" she whimpers again, he then looks at the bandaged leg "I...It's broken" tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes "it hurts"

"Give me a minute" he looks for a Nurse who comply with his order to give the girl some pain Medication. He grows annoyed when the Medication was supposed to be given to her 2 hours before he arrived, he makes himself comfortable "where's your Family?"

"They just left" he gave a nod it was past visiting hours, it was to be expected. Hours passed, when Ichigo got there early morning he finds the Quincy sleeping on the couch as his sister was sleeping on her bed peacefully asleep he blinks taking in what he was seeing

"Oi, Ishida" he whispers, the 15 year old snaps awake to give him an annoyed look "come here a minute" outside the Room "what are you doing here?"

"Must've fallen asleep while talking to your sister" was the answer

"No, I man what are you doing in _my sister's _room?" he narrows his eyes dangerously

"She was lonely and asked me to keep her company"

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"Unlike you, I was kind enough to clear my Schedule to do her some company" the other answered coolly "if you cared about my presence here then you should have abandoned your Shinigami Duties and stayed with her, they seem more important that your Family no suprise there"

"Oh! Now that was low blow, dude!" the Quincy ignores this as he looked in the room to nod at the waking girl

"Have a good day Yuzu-chan"

"You too Ishida-kun~!" she smiles brightly and waves,

"Oi! Ishida!" the strawberry was ignored as his sister called the 15 year old over, to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for staying with me yesterday" she stated with a smile

"It was no problem" he bid her goodbye and walked away

"Oi! You bastard!" Ichigo shouted after him, a hand was placed on his shoulder "what the hell?" he jumped to look at the glaring man

"There's no shouting in the Hospital" Ryuuken stated

"Dr. Ishida" Yuzu greeted

"Ishida?" the strawberry repeated

"You'll have to stay for another week"

"Hai". Uryu sighed out, placing his hand on his cheek before smiling and shaking his head

"How adorable" he smirks lightly.


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

He notices it, of course he does how can't he? It all starts when he sees her, unlike the rest of the Kurosaki she's not wild or crazy rather calm, carrying and gentle. The other thing was that she was that Family's treasure so he ignored the twist in his gut that he'd never be able to befriend her. As the months pass, she's growing up and it comes to a painful realization that she's really beautiful. Even more than Inoue,

Ichigo soon regains his Powers and while he's away he makes sure to keep an eye open in any case she's in danger, soon after he finds himself over at the Kurosaki Clinic because they were trying to cheer Kon up _again_. Ichigo was in Shinigami form on the couch as the others were at the table, Orehime, Chad and Tatsuki, there was an awkward air until Karin decides to break it by poking a ghost with her chop sticks, "that's so cruel Karin-chan why did you do that?" the girl shrugs at Orehime

"Here you go Onii-chan" Yuzu is holding a plate of pudding on front of the Shinigami form of her brother whom she sense and not sees entirely only a lining the black and orange confirms that it is him. They are surprised that when Karin questions her about it "huh? Oh no I can only sense him, I can barely see him though I can see ghosts clearly now" the excitement on her face causes him to smile

"Oi! 4 eyes!" he scowls at the Mod Soul who's running his mouth again, they all wince at the slipper that hits Kon square on the face "that hurts! Who threw that?" he demands, the 13 year old picks up her slipper slipping it on and he pales "err…I mean who's hungry?" Karin rolls her eyes,

"How obvious" she mumbles and Tatsuki catches it leaning in to talk to her without the others hearing

"What are you talking about?" she whispered

"Yuzu's got a Crush on that guy"

"What? Really?" she grins so wickedly that Karin's starting to get a bad feelings about it

"Yeah…since we were 11, just never told him"

"What the hell? She likes Ishida?" they turn to the crouching Ichigo who had the spoon of pudding midair "you're kidding right?" he staring at them expectant

"Nope Ichii-nii" she stated "ask her yourself" he turns his gaze to his little sister who's picking up the plates and smiles at the Quincy who thanked her for the Dinner

"Alright" he stands he's sure that if he can get close to her, she'll hear him so as she is washing the plates he leans in ignoring the stares he was getting at how wrong that looked, he sees the hairs on her neck stand so she was aware that someone was behind her "Yuzu do you have a Crush on Ishida?" he immediately regrets it,

"What?" she squeaks, turning to him only for a plate to break and a large cut forms on her hand "itai!"

"Inoue!" as if in cue:

"Sotten Kisshun, I Reject!" the busty teen places her hand on the shield as the 13 year old is trying to hold of tears. Chad keeps his observations to himself its not like saying it would help the others would go more into denial. So he stays silent watching the teen that was back in his body apologize to his sister about her hand before grinning broadly. His mouth opens and she squeaks her cheeks going a blazing red, and her hands cover her ears

"I'm so telling dad"

"No you're not Onii-chan!"

"Are so"

"I'll tell Rukia-chan!"

"That's not fair!"

"You're not fair!" he scowls before sighing resigned offering his hand

"Truce? I won't tell and you won't tell deal?" she shakes her now healed hand with his own "doesn't mean Karin won't tell" he grins wickedly and Tatsuki mirrors it when Inoue asks what was going on the cluelessness on the Quincy face makes her almost want to tell him but, no that wasn't fair.

"Yuzu-chan?" the girl looks up at the teen who is walking towards her, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Onii-chan was supposed to come with me to see your father at the Hospital" he immediately looks uncomfortable "daddy sends us on an errand for the Clinic"

"Kurosaki left to Soul Society there's some Meeting" he stated her face falls, he sighs looking back "I'll go with you"

"Really?" her face lit up that he almost can't hold back the smile, giving a nod

"Just give me a few minutes there's something I have to finish up" he stated "come inside so you won't stand on the Entrance" she gives a nod following him, whispers begin as she talks to him at how her brother was doing at his annoyed replies she giggled. Already knowing the handful her brother could be at times, both oblivious to the whispers

"Ishida-kun~! Yuzu-chan~!" they both stop to see Orehime running towards them "Kurosaki-kun said he wouldn't be home for a week, if he needs to take longer he'll let Urahara-san know to tell you" the 13 year old gives a nod "are you both going somewhere?"

"Hai, daddy sent me on an errand" the teen smiles widely before saying that Tatsuki was waiting for her and to have fun "huh? Fun?" the Quincy pushes his glasses up with a sigh mumbling about 'over imagination'

"Student Council President is that you're Girlfriend?" both blush

"N…No!" the Students hummed

"She's so cute~!" the girl is shy, and hides behind him "are you sure?"

"I would know if I had a Lover, she's just Kurosaki younger sister that is all", he doesn't notice the 13 year olds face fall at that. Or when she releases his sleeve to look at the ground before following him,

"Fool" Ryuuken states, and Uryu gnashes his teeth together at the out of nowhere insult. He had been trying to be civilized for the past hour but, there was only silence and insults

"What is your problem?" the man simply pushes his glasses up

"Oblivious fool at that" he answers, annoyed with his father's attitude he storms out bumping onto a Nurse on the way out "what do you want?".


	4. Chapter 3: Murder

Yuzu stares at the water the dark sky reflecting there, the full moon is there when a loud inhuman howl dies down she climbs up from the Bridge only for a tentacle to shot forward and send her flying back and crashing into the water.

The air had already been knocked out of her, so her eyes begin to flutter shut as darkness prickled at the edge of her vision something white dives in and reaches for her slowly she's out but, her lung were already burning and her vision was too dark to even move. Uryu curses loudly as he performs CPR on the girl, he could feel the burning in his eyes when she's not reacting and curses again

"…Hack…!" coughing a lot of water, he turns the girl to a side for the water to escape her lungs slowly she breathes "…U…ryu…?" he could only nod not trusting his voice at the moment "the Hollow…I was…" she shivered

"What are you doing out here so late Yuzu-chan?" she sits up

"Nobody's been home for the last month" she answers "its lonely…" he sighs knowing very well where they are at, helping her stand her legs tremble before they could cave in he catches her "sorry" he scoops her up

"I'd take you to Urahara-san but, I don't trust him" he stated "and Inoue's place is already booked so you'll stay with me" she blushes faintly mumbling a word of gratitude as he walks, the water was freezing. The next morning he finds her cooking, he can't help but, watch she's wearing one of his shirts that fall past her tights and she's barefoot her eyes are practically sparkling at having to cook for someone again,

So he allows her to stay for a few more days until _that _happens. Ryuuken had come around to pause at the 13 year old who was doing Homework "I see" blue eyes narrowed at what the man was trying to say "do not cause a ruckus, the Manager wasn't all too pleased that a _woman _was living here"

"She's a girl"

"Exactly" he wants to ask what that was supposed to mean but, is interrupted before he could even ask

"Ryuuken-san!" the girl rushes to bow politely she's wearing her School Uniform having just returned from it. A week passes and he finds himself at his limit, when the girl comes to his Apartment smiling happily as if she won the lottery, he blinks to stare at her "I passed the Exams I'm at top of the Class again!" he smiles patting her head, when she hugs him he freezes and she immediately steps back "I'm sorry I was out of line",

He sighs staring at the ceiling he can't sleep. What a surprise? Heh, he heard soft footsteps downstairs so he sits up the girl was awake, he listens to see but, hears soft sobs and frowns. Yuzu tenses when he hears the footsteps coming so she immediately washes her face drying her hair with a cloth "are you okay Yuzu-chan?" she gives a nod, setting the cloth aside, the teen frowns approaching her and she immediately looks down "your eyes are red, you were crying"

"Just a silly nightmare" she was lying to him now, she he lifts her chin to make her look at him. Inoue hummed looking at the Apartment before entering

"Ishida-kun" the Quincy turns to look at her "what are you doing here Yuzu-chan?" she didn't mean it to sound rude, the 13 year old looks at her

"I'm intruding, I should go"

"Wait a minute-" the girl was already out the door, the busty teen blinks

"Is something wrong?" he pinches his nose she was too oblivious for her own good.


	5. Chapter 4: Prince

"ISHIDA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ichigo boomed as he stepped into the Kitchen

Its Humiating.

It was Baffling.

It was Intruiging.

It was Yuzu Kurosaki.

It all began with a Call that he recieved from Ichigo to go meet him at his House: from there it began...

Uryu tried to keep a cool air around him, as the 11 year old girl observed him wondering why he was there. _Damn you Kurosaki!_ Inwardly he's plotting many ways to murder Ichigo as the girl invites him in for Tea to play with her beloved Bostov-cough-Kon-cough, the Lion Plushy is seething because of the dress he was forced to wear and the Quincy doesn't bother to hide the amusement at the fact a little girl could force him to do anything and he was helpless to stop it.

"Onii-chan was doing an errand for Otou-san, you can wait for him if you'd like" the girl spoke in that usual polite tone of her's that sometimes made him wonder if she was even a Kurosaki? or just Adopted

"Will he take long?"

"Well, he left about 20 minutes ago" the girl stated "he will take about an hour depending if he gets dragged back" he sighed.

"I'll wait" the girl then beamed

"Then how about we buy some time doing something?" he arched a brow, Yuzu giggled

"What is it?", Isshin sensed a uneasy Reiatsu similar to his old friend and he then figured out it was his Best Friends _Son_ Uryu Ishida. The scene made him grin widely showing teeth and all his daughter playing Tea Party, Bostov (Kon the Mod Soul) was the Baby Princess, Yuzu was the Princess and Uryu the Prince it took all his will power to not cackle, the young Quincy was uneasy.

It had all been an accident, well not _Accident _persay. Isshin had caused it all of course, after plotting that is and it so just happened that Ichigo arrived home when it happened. He stared, no he didn't stare he gaped in disblief as the young Quincy tried to stop but, they met not just any met their _lips _met, and Isshin managed to snap a Picture before blood could be spilled,

Yuzu gasped awake, as the teen sat up surprise evident in their faces, Isshin counted until his son could process what had occured

1...

2...

3...

"I'm sorr-" he was cut off by a very pissed of Strawberry

"ISHIDA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the 11 year old was trying to process at the soft gesture she was woken by, Karin blinked eyes settling on her father who tensed hopefully she hadn't caught on...yet. Ichigo stomped towards Uryu

"Wait Ichii-nii!" the black haired Twin called out, he stopped to turn to her "let's hear his side of the Story"

"What? he kissed Yuzu! What possibly could I need from 'hearing his side of the Story', he's dead. Period" Kon was cackling madly inwardly, finally he had gotten some revenge on the Quincy well he had only tied the Reiatsu Chain to the Quincy's ankle to cause the trip and Isshin pulled it

"Well then, how about that smug, satisfying expression on Oyaji's face?" she countered "that's never good news" as if finally realizing the third Party

"I didn't do anything, I'm just happy to inform Ryuuken that we'll be Family" he chuckled "he won the bet, I said it would be Karin, he said Yuzu" it wasn't a complete lie. The fact that they looked horrified at the thought of being related "Yuzu daddy's so proud, you'll give daddy lots of Grandchildren right?" he boomed the girl had yet to react. "Yuzu?"

"She's traumatized!" Ichigo snapped "its your fault Ishida!" reaining his composure the Qunicy eyes narrowed to slits

"What. Did. You. Say?" he questioned, voice monotone, icy, flat.

"You kiss so badly she's traumatized" the strawberry answered, they did not expect the following

"What?" he looked at the unmoving girl, grabbing her arm "it had not been my fault if you kept your father on a leash this wouldnt have happened"

"Excuses, no wonder you don't have a Girlfriend"

"Bite your tongue Kurosaki?" an orange brow ticked, he leaned in as if challenging

"No, you're just admiting that this is why you have a Girlfriend" he stated with a knowing tone

"Oh?" Yuzu was brought to her feet, and lips met her own once again. Karin's eyes widened in shock, as did Ichigo, deepening the Kiss he literally left the girl dazed and breathless "what was that you said?" Ichigo gnashed his teeth together,

"You Bastard!" the Quincy crossed his arm, with a smug air around him

"Admit it Quincies are better than Shinigami"

"Ha?" forgetting that his Family was there, a giggle made them blink "Yuzu" the 11 year old blushed as her giggle continued before speaking

"Its like in the Story"

"Story?" a hum, with an innocent nod

"My little Princess!" Isshin wailed loudly, the next words made them Sweatdrop

"Uryu-kun is like a Prince"


	6. Chapter 5: Clown (and Bear)

It was at times like these that he wondered if maybe he was _too_ nice? Maybe he just had a soft spot for the girl because after all she was left behind, but he knew it wasn't pity. It was at times like these he cursed Urahara Kisuke's ability to manipulate people without trying much, _'its all for Yuzu-chan's sake'_ he kept repeating in his mind as he watched Yoruichi bring in the large teddy beat costume.

All for Yuzu-chan's sake.

He knocked on the Apartment's door and prepared himself for his doom-she would recognize him, he just _knew_ it, but when Urahara said that the costume was made with the same material that masked Reiatsu he didn't know whether to be impressed or feel disturbed. The door opened and he felt a chill go down his spine, dull brown eyes lit up like fireworks at the sight of him and he felt a flutter in his chest.

"…What is this?" she asked her childish, soft voice barely a whisper. He took her hand and bowed making her giggle, and he smiled-well, Urahara's ridiculous ideas did bring a smile to her face after all. The night went eventful and thank kami she did not once suspect him, he carried her to bed and as he tucked her in she gave a soft sigh, "…arigato…for not leaving me alone…" she whispered half-asleep, he could only nod.

It was all for that girl's sake that he reduced himself to Urahara's inventions and ideas to make her smile.

Her smiles made him feel strange, they made him feel special and he knew that those smiles weren't for him, but rather 'Kuma-chan', Uryu Ishida glared at the Bear Costume on front of him. _'What am I doing?'_ he sighed adjusting his glasses, when he flinched as there was a knock on the door and he slammed his closet door shut, "Uryu-kun?" he stared at the 15 year old as he leaned against the closet door "what are you doing?" she asked.

What the…?

"What happened to your face!?" he asked going to her side and lifting her chin, there were few bruises and several cuts,

"…Ah, some thugs picked a fight because of Oni—Ichigo," she corrected herself, his brow ticked and he grasped her wrist leading her to Orihime's living room as the busty female brought a first aid kit. Yuzu had 3 white bandages stuck to her face and a fourth with a gauze on the corner of her lip. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Orihime-chan and Uryu-kun have done nothing but take care of me ever since Otou-san and Ichigo chose to live with Karin in Soul Society,"

"I…Its no trouble at all!" Uryu protested. Orihime gasped realizing something, she smiled giggling to herself. "I can't believe I'm jealous of a beat costume, ridiculous" he had safely transferred the Bear Costume from Inoue's Apartment to his own. Unaware of the person standing outside his window, he sighed letting himself fall back on his bed, "well, whatever makes her happy huh?" he shut his eyes.

Yuzu looked up at the door and stood, her hand reached for the knob hesitating and she walked back and slid down against the wall, "gomen ne," from the other side the Quincy stood confused, "all along I was being selfish because I didn't want to be alone anymore, when you came using that costume I was very happy…I didn't feel lonely anymore, but…"

"Yuzu-chan open the door,"

"I was being selfish, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but its okay now, I'm fine now really you don't have to keep worrying about me," he gritted his teeth together, hands clenching tightly close, "huh?" she touched her face and gasped, "why…?" _'why am I crying?'_ she wondered.

"What do you know of my feelings!?" his outburst was unexpected, "don't assume the reason behind my actions based on your own feelings," he continued, Yuzu curled up further. He sighed letting his arms fall at his sides, "just listen...!" his eyes widened in surprise at the poor state the girl was in and he swallowed thickly,

"…Hic…I'm sorry…"

"Yuzu-chan…" he gently pried her arms open and pulled her towards his chest, "let me protect you," Uryu said tightening his hold on her, "I won't leave you as long as you need me," he vowed. He didn't mind being 'Kuma-chan' or for her sake, if it brought a genuine smile to her face...he'd be a Clown if he had to.


End file.
